outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Inverness
Inverness is a city located in the Scottish highlands. Its name comes from the Gaelic Inbhir Nis, meaning "mouth of the River Ness". In the Outlander Series, Inverness serves as the location for several important events and plotlines. History Inverness was one of the chief strongholds of the Picts, who were a tribal confederation of peoples who lived in what is today eastern and northern Scotland during the Late Iron Age and Early Medieval periods. via Wikipedia. Accessed 25 July 2016. At the latest, a settlement was established by the 6th century with the first royal charter being granted by Dabíd mac Maíl Choluim (King David I) in the 12th century. The strategic location of Inverness has led to many conflicts in the area, from the 11th-century battle of Blàr nam Fèinne against Norway to the 18th-century Battle of Culloden. via Wikipedia. Accessed 25 July 2016. Locations within Inverness *'The Manse' – Residence of the Reverend Reginald Wakefield and Roger MacKenzie *'Mrs. Baird's' – Guest house where Claire and Frank Randall stay in 1945 on their second honeymoon. *'Mrs. Thomas's' – A small stone guest house, where Claire and Brianna Randall stay in 1968. *'Institute for the Study of Highland Folklore and Antiquities' – The place where Gillian Edgars pursued her interest in standing stones. The Institute was housed on the top floor of a narrow house just outside the business district. *'Inverness Library' – In 1968, Claire brings several of Frank's books with her to Scotland to donate to the Inverness Library. *'Mountgerald' – A big house at the end of the High Street in Inverness said to be haunted by the ghost of a workman who was killed as a sacrifice for the foundation. Residents 18th century *'Munro' – a clerk in the harbormaster's office 20th century *'Reverend Reginald Wakefield' – Presbyterian minister and adoptive father of Roger. *'Mrs. Baird' – owner of the guest house where Claire and Frank Randall stay in 1945. *'Mr. Crook' – local plant enthusiast. *'Mrs. Graham' – housekeeper at the Reverend's manse and leader of a local group of modern druids. *'Mrs. Buchanan' – the village postmistress in Inverness and one of the stone circle dancers.Outlander, chapter 2 *'Miss Grant' – woman who runs the sweets and pastries shop in the High Street and one of the stone circle dancers. *'Mr. Bainbridge' ﻿– ﻿a local solicitor with an interest in historical records, with whom Frank consults.Outlander, chapter 1 *'Collinses' – a neighbor of Mrs. Baird. *'Mrs. Andrews' – the receptionist at the Institute for the Study of Highland Folklore and Antiquities.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 48 *'Dr. McEwan' – the Director of the Institute for the Study of Highland Folklore and Antiquities.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 38 *'Gillian Edgars' – student at the institute with a keen interest in standing stone circles; lived with her husband, Greg Edgars. *'McHenry' – Gillian Edgars' upstairs neighbor. *'Mr. Buchan' – the tobacconist.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 2 *'Wicklow' – a shopkeeper from whom Brianna buys butter.Voyager, chapter 3 *'Mrs. Dunvegan' – the new minister's wife.Drums of Autumn, chapter 36 *'Fiona Graham' – granddaughter of Mrs. Graham who leases the manse with her husband, Ernie Buchan, and lives there with their daughters Ginger, Tisha, and Sheena. Map TV Series *On the show, , , stood in for 1940s Inverness. Gallery S01E01-Screencap4.jpg|Inverness ca 1946 S01E01-Screencap5.jpg|Mrs. Baird's Bed and Breakfast ca 1946 S01E01-Screencap10.jpg|The Wakefield Manse ca 1946 Sassenach10.jpg|Jamie's fetch outside Mrs. Baird's Bed and Breakfast ca 1946 References Category:Locations Category:Real Locations Category:Locations in Scotland Category:Cities